survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
NickoFlamez
Nicko is a castaway from Survivor: Philippines and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 1 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 1 |Loyalties:2 = Erukisha |Alliances:2 = The FuckAlliance Jolo's Alliance |Days Lasted:2 = 39 |Currently1 = Sole Survivor |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = Winner |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 4 |Votes Against: = 3 |Loyalties: = Halcyonous w7sley Bewitchy xorenny AriFunni |Alliances: = Hit or Miss Our Minds Rn Egg Rolls The Pact |Days Lasted: = 39 }} Biography Philippines: Nicko was in a very good spot during the pre-jury phase as he was on Ari's good side and was later part of Jolo's Alliance. He even found an idol and used it on himself but it was wasted. During the merge, he joined the most powerful alliance of the season, The FuckAlliance, so yet again, he put himself in the best spot he could. As the days passed, he started being less active though and didn't even come to the Final 5's tribal. Luckily for him, Bright and Erukisha had his back and they also were bigger targets than him, so that was how he managed to place 3rd that season. Fans vs. Favorites: When coming in, when Nicko saw the people on his tribe he knew he would bond with a lot of people and get their trust, Nicko socialized with almost everyone on his tribe because he knew his tribe would be strong so he didn’t have to worry about taking one of them out any time soon. In pre-merge Nicko was in a power position because he knew what was going on and could pull any of the triggers to take anyone out, but he didn’t want to put a giant target on his back so he did the safe moves to help him get further in the game. When the tribe swap occurred, Nicko was placed with his two closest allies Libby and Bewitchy, so he knew they would have majority if they lost, and they all agreed to take out Blue when they'd lose because he was a threat for later and would be against them 3. Then merge came, and Nicko saw himself still in a good spot with a lot of people and seemed to be in the majority, but he was then blindsided as he voted in the minority and his closest person in the game went home. He thought it would only be for the first vote and it would all be solved next tribal, but that wasn’t the case as another allie of his went home, so Nicko knew he was screwed but luckily had an idol on his pocket form Bikal. After Nicko saw himself in a bad spot, he started to put his social game in play again and talk to some of the fans who are in the majority which were Winners and Woif, he talked to them separately to get their trust so they can trust him more and won’t suggest his name to the majority, and as Nicko talked to them he got to slowly like and trust them more, but then that trust was all thrown out the window as they lied to him and voted against him and Nicko was still put on the bottom. Nicko still did not give up, he completely separated himself from Woif and tried to convince winners that he’s not mad at her for flipping, because he was desperate for anyone to join his side as he had no one but his allies Wes, Bewitchy, and Renny. He was then lied too once again and was STILL in the minority as both renny and Bewitchy went home, so Nicko knew it was very difficult to get people to join him. Darine and Winners took in what Nicko said as he called out Anthony for being a threat to win and then decided it would be best to join him and Wes so they did, Rav joined to but he then voted Nicko that tribal but Nicko was able to idol out Anthony who was the biggest threat in the game which helped his game. After that Nicko felt like he was getting back into a good position, but then shortly after his close ally Wes got voted out right after Anthony, so Nicko knew he couldn’t trust anyone at this point and stopped socializing with people as it was pointless because everyone was after him, so he put his physical part into play as he won both final 5 and 4 immunity challenges and took out the last two players securing his spot in the final tribal council. In the finale, Nicko had explained his game to how he had to struggle to get to the final 3 after fighting in the bottom for majority of the game which people respected, thus making Nicko the winner of this season. He fought strong and earned his role as a winner of this season. Trivia * Nicko is the first castaway to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice. Category:S1 Cast Category:Runner-Ups Category:3rd Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:F3 Goats Category:1st Place Category:Winners